my mates pure heart
by lunababy14
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are stuck in kagomes era, what will inuyasha do when he finds out who did it?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome was in her own time at shcool, she had missed alot lately and she had alot of work to make-up and needed to do it inorder to pass the semister.she was in her homeroom class and luckly for her she wasn't late for class, because her alarm clock had been broken the day before because when it went off she chucked it across the room, and her mother had already gone to work and wasn't able to wake her up.she was in her normal spot sitting in the back of the classroom.she was reading for her math test 4th preiod and as usaul she got side traked thinking about her the friends in the other era.  
  
'I wonder what inuyasha is doing right now, I hope he's not getting himself into trouble agian, he probably is with the way he treats every body he cares about I know he trys to hide it put you can see it in those beautiful golden cooper eyes of his and I don't blame him for it after what happend with kikyo, i really don't like her for one thing everyone thinks I am her and I'm not,it makes me so mad and everyone thinks that I look like her they can treat me like her but they just can't it's not fair to me, espeiclly inuyasha I bet the only reason he keeps me around is because I look like her, ok kagome calm down you don't want to do something stupid, stop jumping to conclusions'.   
  
her thoughts where cut off by someone saying her name, "kagome, kagome, hello is anyone home?"  
  
"uh,oh, hi Hojo" Kagome said snapping out of her daze.  
  
"is something wrong, did I do something wrong?"hojo said hopeing he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"oh no,you didn't do anything wrong"replied kagome.  
  
"than whats wrong?"Hojo asked sroiusly concrend.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it"kagome said looking down makeing the shade of her bangs cover her eyes.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad kagome but I'm hear if you want to tell me about it"hojosaid placing his hand on hers makeing her jump slightly at his touch.  
  
"you didn't make me sad Hojo and I know you care about me and thank you for being there for me"kagome said fourceing a fake smile.  
  
"your one of my best friends, Kagome of course I am going to be here for you"hojo said reasureing.  
  
RING!!  
  
the bell rang and kagome got up and went to her next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagome was at home on the compter doing her homework .  
  
she finaly finished with her home work and it was time for dinner, then she was going to go back to the other era.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inuyasha's era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inuyasha was starting to get tired of waiting for kagome.  
  
'where is she? she knows I don't like waiting for stuff, what if she's hurt or in danger? OK inuyasha don't start jumping to concluions, well i am tired of waiting so thats it I am going to get her wether she likes it or not!' inuyasha thought as he jumped in the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't have that wench messing with my plans anymore naraku I have to get rid of her once and for all"  
  
kikyo said with a disgusted look.   
  
"kikyo you must have patince for the things you want"naraku said with wisdom in his voice.   
  
"I have been patincet naraku and I have to do something to keep her away from inuyasha"kikyo said as she balled her fist.  
  
with that said she put a spell on the well to make sure that kagome wouldn't come back, the only thing she didn't know was that right before she set the spell inuyasha had jumped in the well to retirve kagome. 


	2. begins

disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha  
  
in the last chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inuyasha's era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inuyasha was starting to get tired of waiting for kagome.  
  
'where is she? she knows I don't like waiting for stuff, what if she's hurt or in danger? OK inuyasha don't start jumping to concluions, well i am tired of waiting so thats it I am going to get her wether she likes it or not!' inuyasha thought as he jumped in the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't have that wench messing with my plans anymore naraku I have to get rid of her once and for all"  
  
kikyo said with a disgusted look.   
  
"kikyo you must have patince for the things you want"naraku said with wisdom in his voice.   
  
"I have been patincet naraku and I have to do something to keep her away from inuyasha"kikyo said as she balled her fist.  
  
with that said she put a spell on the well to make sure that kagome wouldn't come back, the only thing she didn't know was that right before she set the spell inuyasha had jumped in the well to retirve kagome.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
on with the next chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kagome's era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inuyasha appered on the other side of the well and hopped out then he smelled out kagome he went over to the house and looked in the window and saw kagome eating dinner.  
  
inuyasha jumped up on the roof and thank god for him that the window was open and hopped inside her room and looked around with coriusity.   
  
he turned around and freaked out he saw the computer, and when an e-mail came up he jumped a little he didn't think kagome would have something that looked so scarey, he would have to ask kagome what it was when he saw her.   
  
he sat down on the bed and saw some purfume and he picked it up and sprayed some it smelled like kagome he sprayed it agian but this time he sprayed it in his nose makeing him sneeze. he set down the purfume and glared at it.   
  
then he heard kagome caming and th e doorknob turn and she opened the door and saw inuyasha sitting on her bed she stood there for a minute staring at him and she finaly broke the silence.  
  
"inuyasha what are you doing here?"kagome said still alittle suprised and she took a step in her room and closed the door.  
  
"I came to get you, it seemed like I was waiting forever"he said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"well I think Iam going to be a bit later than I thought because I still have some stuff to do"kagome said walking over to the bed.   
  
the compter make another nosie that made inuyasha jump alittle.  
  
"oh yeah, by the way kagome what is that thing?"inuyasha asked as he looked at it suspiucly.  
  
"oh thats a compter and I have to check my mail" she looked thorugh it.  
  
"most of it is from Hojo, he says that its important"kagome said chathing inuyasha's atteion.  
  
"who's hojo?"inuyasha asked very intersed.  
  
"he's a guy from school, why do you ask?"she said   
  
"um..no reason"he said trying to cover his mistake.  
  
"oh, I see your jealous of hojo aren't you?"she said accingly  
  
"no I was just wondering thats all so can we just drop it"he said with a blush on his face.   
  
"whatever inuyasha I was just messing with"she said as she turned back to the computer  
  
she got done doing her stuff and sat on the bed next to inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha looked at her kindof surprised that she would come up to him like that.   
  
then all of the sudden her mom came in and at frist she was about to get in defencive mode until she noticed who it was and started talking.  
  
"kagome why didn't you tell me we had company? and who is this lovely young man?"her mother asked with a welcomeing smile.  
  
"mom this is inuyasha and inuyasha this is my mother"she said introduceing the two.  
  
"well this is the famuos inuyasha my kagomes told me so much about, your altot more handsome than she said you where"kagomes mother said.  
  
"MOM!"kagome sqealed and blush from enbrressment.  
  
inuyasha look over at kagmoe and blushed alittle himself.   
  
"OK well I leave you to so you can do whatever it is you two do?"kagome's mother said as she left her room.  
  
"OK inuyasha we should be going don't you think"kagome said standing from the bad.  
  
"whatever"inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and got up.  
  
they went to the well and kagome jumped in and so did inuyasha after and nothing happened kagome waited a few more secounds and still nothing happened.  
  
"inuyasha why aren't we going to the other era? do you think its selled or something?"kagome said with worrie writen in her voice.  
  
"no, but I sense something powerful around the well and... what...wait...I also smell kikyo's sent on the other side"inuyasha said.  
  
"she did this she put a spell on the well but why would she do it if your in this era with me inuyasha?"kagome said confused.  
  
"I don't know, but when I get out of here she is going to pay! the spell was for you, she was trying to make it so that you couldn't come back to my era."inuyasha said getting madder by the minute.  
  
"but I don't know why she did it when I was in your era?"inuyasha said.  
  
"OK but that means your stuck here with me, and I hope miroku, sango, and shippo don't worrie about us to much,Iam going to miss them"kagome said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"your acting like your never going to see them agian but you are so whats the big deal"inuyasha said in a annoyed tone.   
  
"your right I'm just being silly but I am just going to miss are friends thats all"kagome said with sadness  
  
"I know but even with us not there they'll still help us so you don't have to worrie"inuyasha said trying to comfort kagome.  
  
"thanks inuyasha"kagome said  
  
"for what?"inuyasha asked   
  
"for trying to comfort me when I needed you"kagome said looking him in the eye.  
  
"yeah whatever"inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and looked the other way.  
  
"OK we better go to bed its getting late"kagome said getting up and brushing herself off.  
  
they got out of the well amd went to kagomes room and kagome got her pjs and got inuyasha and sleeping bag. she when into the bathroom and changed, her pjs where a pink spegiittie strap shirt and pink pj bottoms that had white fluffy bunnys on them.  
  
"um kagome where do I sleep?"inuyasha asked.  
  
"on the floor next to my bed"kagome said while comeing out of the bathroom.  
  
"OK"inuyasha said in almost a wisper.  
  
"tomrrwo inuyasha you are going to take a bath, and I need to get you some cloths to ware"kagome said laying in her bed and staring at inuyasha.  
  
"why whats wrong with my cloths?"inuyasha said looking down at his clothes   
  
"well inuyasha your in my era and clothes like that aren't woren any more sowe have to go get you some new clothes"kagome said   
  
"I don't think I like the sound of what your saying"inuyasha said   
  
"well its a good thing that its the weekend and I don't have school tomarrwo"kagome said   
  
"yeah whatever"inuyasha said as he fell into his comferting sleep.  
  
not to soon after kagome fell assleep aswell. 


	3. dance's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
inuyasha woke up to be welcomed by kagomes beautiful eyes.  
  
"inuyasha breakfest is ready"kagome said waiting for him to give a smartass commet to her but he did just the opisite   
  
"OK I'm comeing kagome I'll be up in a minute"inuyasha said as he got up and out of the sleeping bag.  
  
"OK I'll wait for you at the kitchen table" kagome said as she was getting ready to leave the room.  
  
"oh, and inuyasha I already told everyone what happened with the well adn stuff and that you'll be staying here,OK?"kagome said in the doorway.  
  
"yeah thats fine"inuyasha said  
  
kagome made her way down stairs and went and sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
sota was bouncing up in down waiting for inuyasha to come down stairs   
  
grandpa was reading the news paper and kagomes mother was sitting waiting patiently for inyasha to arrive at the table.  
  
inuyasha came down and sat down next to kagome and sota.   
  
sota jumped on inuyasha and made him fall out of the chair onto the floor.   
  
inuyasha couldn't help but laugh and he rolled over so that sota was on the floor and he started to tickle him until he serndered to inuyasha.  
  
"OK OK I give up"sota said wipeing the tears from his eyes.  
  
inuyasha got back up and picked up sota and put him back in his seat and then sat down himself.  
  
he started to eat his breakfest as did everyone else.  
  
"inuyasha can you teach me how to fight, kagome won't and I think its because she can't because shes a girl"sota said as he glared at kaome.  
  
"yeah, sure if its OK with your mother"inuyasha said looking over to kagomes mother.  
  
"i guess, but be careful"kagomes mother said.  
  
"oh, no you don't inuyasha your not getting out of going shopping and taking a bath"kagome said giving inuyasha a death glare making him feel like a little ant about to be steped on in summer heat.  
  
"well I guess I have to teach you how to fight when kagome to stop tortrueing me"inuyasha said to sota.   
  
"come on inuyasha you have to take a bath and then we have to go shopping so hurry up"kagome said to inuyasha.  
  
"sota don't get all bumed out if you want to learn how to fight so much than me and inuyasha will teach you how to fight when where done doing the stuff that we need to do OK?"kagome said in a sweet sisterly tone.  
  
"OK great I'll be playing my video games until you guys are done"  
  
"OK will come and get you when we get finished"kagome said with a smile.  
  
and with that said kagome took inuyasha by the hand and draged him to the bath room and pushed him.  
  
kagome went over to the shower and turned it on.  
  
she showed inuyasha where everything was and explianed all his qustions.  
  
"if you need anything I'll be in my room so just yell or something if you need me OK?"kagome said and walked out of her bathroom.  
  
while inuyasha was in the shower kagome decided that it would be a good time to catch up on some of her make up woke for school.  
  
inuyasha came out to kagomes suprise because he leaned over kagome to see what she was doing   
  
his hair was still wet and got her and her make up work wet.  
  
"inuyasha your getting me and every thing wet"kagome said with a pintch of pouting   
  
"um, kagome how do you turn off the shower thingie"inuyasha said confused.  
  
kagome couldn't help but give a little giggle.  
  
kagome went in to the bathroom and turned off the shower.  
  
kagome came out of the bathroom and got everything she needed for going to the store she grabbed inuyasha and yelled bye to her mom.  
  
kagome and inuyasha went to the mall and the best part was that kagomes mom let her use her cerdit card.  
  
"OK inuyasha I know there are alot of things that you have never seen before but don't go trying to kill every thing in sight OK inuyasha?"kagome said alittle worried   
  
"I'll try not to kagome but these things are so weird"inuyasha said looking around coruisly.  
  
she went to alot of stores and got alot of clothes for inuyasha and made him wear some of the clothes out of the store that they were in.  
  
she made him wear a black muscle shirt and some baggy jeans that said 'bad boy' on the back pocket.  
  
they were on there way to the food court when someone came up behind her and said her name.  
  
"hi kagome"hojo said exctied to see kagome.  
  
"oh, hi hojo"kagome said  
  
"kagome theres something important I want to ask you"hojo said and then looked over at inuyasha and said   
  
"I sorry I didn't mean to be rude are you from are school? new student perhaps?"hojo said trying to make a good inprion on kagome.  
  
"oh this is inuyasha and inuyasha this is hojo"kagome said intrdoceing the two.  
  
"nice to meet you inuyasha"hojo said and held out his hand but inuyasha didn't take it, he just glare at him with fire in his eyes.  
  
"so hojo what was it you wanted to ask me?"kagome asked   
  
before he could answer inuyasha was close by her side and put his arm around kagome and started to stroke her sholder, making a very mad hojo.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me on friday?"hojo asked with confidence.  
  
but before she could answer inuyasha said somthing.  
  
"she can't go with you because shes going with me got that"inuyasha said, he had only heard kagome talk about dances a couple of times and thought about hojo and kagome danceing together, and that got him anger by the minute.  
  
"oh well than can I atlest take you out to get something to eat at the food court?"hojo asked   
  
inuyasha again was the first one to step in.  
  
"NO! she is with me what don't you get about that!"inuyasha said about to get ready to claw his eyes out.  
  
"well why don't you let kagome speak for her self"hojo said looking over to kagome.  
  
"um...well...you see I kindof am on a date with inuyasha right now and I geuss he's takeing me to the dance too"kagome said trying to sound nice.  
  
with that said inuyasha put his arm around kagomes waist and pulled her close, makeing hojo walk away rejected.  
  
kagome looked up at inuyasha and smiled and put her hand on inuyasha's makeing him blush, he pulled his hand away still embarresset and put his hand down and started walking , kagome came up to him and kagome took his hand and held it while they walked.  
  
"thank you for that"kagome said with a sweet smile.  
  
"for what?"inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"for helping me with hojo,but the only problem is that now you have to take me to the dance"kagome said looking at the ground.  
  
"WHAT!why do I have to go!"inuyasha said   
  
"well if hojo see's that your not with me he might ask me to be his date there also"kagome said  
  
"no, I'm not going"inuyasha said  
  
"why not inuyasha"kagome said giving her best puppy dog face.  
  
inuyasha had seen kagome dance before and he knew he couldn't do any thing like she could like that.  
  
"because I can't dance kagome you now that"inuyasha said getting a little blush and looking at the ground.  
  
"thats OK inuyasha I can teach you to dance by friday, it will be so fun!"kagome sqealed and inuyasha looked down at kagome only to be pulled in by kagomes puppy dog face and gave in.  
  
"fine I'll do it"inuyasha said defeated 


	4. learning to fight in love

disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha,(But I wish I owned sesshomaru)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kagomes home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sota, were home, are you ready to learn how to fight?"Kagome called from the door way.  
  
Sota came running down the stairs and started to jump up and down in front of then.  
  
"OK lets go out back and start"kagome said makeing her way to the back yard.  
  
Sota was in front and in the back yard in no time.  
  
"inuyasha after this I'll start your training"Kagome said smiling.  
  
"whatever"inuyasha said and crossed his arms.  
  
"what do you think we should teach Sota first Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.  
  
"duh, we teach him the basics"Inuyasha said.  
  
"OK you do that inuyasha"Kagome said and sat down to wacth.  
  
Once Kagome got tired of wacthing and decided to join in the fun.  
  
Kagome came up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha show me how to punch and kick like you too"she said and gave him the puppy dog face.  
  
"fine"he said and made his way over to her and showed her how to kick and punch.  
  
"no, not like that"Inuyasha said and went behind pulled her close to him and took both her hands in his.  
  
"OK now make fist's"he said.  
  
"OK now what"kagome said blushing being so close to him.  
  
'she smells so sweet, she's nothing like kikyo, she's to nice and sweet to ever be like her, and were are all of the hentei vision's coming from, oh on, please don't tell me that...'inuyasha's thought's were cut off when kagome said his name.  
  
"inuyasha, inuyasha, hello earth to Inuyasha"kagome said looking over her sholder to him.  
  
"huh, what?"inuyasha said clueless .  
  
"what now Inuyasha?"Kagome asked  
  
"oh yeah well your not bringing your arm back enough"he said bringing her arm back to the purfect poition.  
  
"oh no, my breclet"kagome said looking down at her bracelet on the ground infront of her feet from the punch.  
  
she bent down to pick up her bracelet still standing up againist inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha was starting to worrie he wouldn't be able to control himself if he didn't stop, his breathing was becoming hard and felt like he couldn't move, inuyasha was starting to get aroused by what kagome was doing and all the sudden she stoped.  
  
kagome felt some thing on her leg and looked at inuyasha with a suprised look on her face.  
  
she stood up really quick makeing inuyasha snap out of his daze.  
  
"um...inuyasha I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit"kagome said blushing to no stop.  
  
before inuyasha could do any thing she was in the house.  
  
"hey, souta why don't we call it a day I'm kind of tired"inuyasha said.  
  
"I guess I'm kind of tired my self"souta said going in the house.  
  
inuyasha went up to kagomes room and walked in to his suprise kagome was in bed but she wasn't sleeping she was holding a picture of inuyasha and her together.  
  
then she noticed someone else was in the room and looked to see who it was and when she did she couldnt do anything but blush and look down.  
  
"I know why you ran away kagome and I don't blame you because you see...well...um..."inuyasha said not being able to keep from blushing him self.  
  
"inuyasha, you can tell me"Kagome said with a reusureing smile, makeing Inuyasha relax alittle bit.  
  
"well it's my mating season Kagome and I'm sorry I scared you the why I did, but I better go somewere else so I don't hurt you"Inuyasha said looking at the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't want you to go any where, but why would you want to leave?"Kagome asked.  
  
"because sometimes I lose control and I don't want to hurt you"Inuyasha said   
  
"but why would you hurt me Inuyasha?"Kagome asked  
  
"when it comes to you and mating season than theres no telling what I would do to you"inuyasha said blushing.  
  
"what do you mean by that inuyasha?"kagome said looking at inuyasha confused.  
  
"you know I was in love with kikyo, you look like her but you look different and kikyo wasn't as careing as you, and that makes you purfect in every way"inuyasha said looking at a shocked kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me sooner that you thought that about me it would of made me and you closer to eachother"kagome said putting her hand on inuyasha's makeing him snap his head up to look in kagomes eyes.  
  
"inuyasha why didn't you ever open up to me before, you know that you can always trust me"kagome said with a reasuring look in her eyes and smile.  
  
"I just couldn't not when I was in ..."he said before he stoped himself from finishing the rest of his sentence.  
  
"not when what inuyasha?"kagome said   
  
"nothing, never mind"inuyasha said going back to his old self.  
  
"inuyasha please te..."thats all kagome had time to say before inuyasha connected his lips with hers.  
  
kagome pulled away for breath and looked at inuyasha with a suprised look on her face.  
  
"inuyasha"kagome couldn't finish her sentence because inuyasha had his lips with her once again.  
  
kagome had given in the second inuyasha touched her lips and put her arms around his neck, makeing inuyasha pull her closer to him by her waist.  
  
inuyasha couln't help it any more he was getting so aroused by kagomes touch.  
  
inuyasha picked kagome up with her legs rapped around his waist never breaking the kiss over to the bed and layed her down on the bed.  
  
inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and looked in to her eyes.  
  
then kagome felt inuyasha on her leg again and inuyasha kissed her hard, he slid his tounge across her bottem lip asking for entrance.  
  
Entance Granted.  
  
kagome opened her moth with out any hestishen, inuyasha slid his toung inside her mouth and lightly slid his toung across the roof of her mouth and kagome responded by giving a little wimper.  
  
inuyasha started to try and take kagome shirt off but kagome stoped him.  
  
"inuyasha I'm not ready for that yet,I'm sorry"kagome said hopeing it wouldn't ruin her chances with him.  
  
"it's OK kagome I'll go as slow as you want me to"inuyasha said lifting her chin up with his index finger makeing her look in to his golden cooper eyes and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.  
  
I'm sorry if its a cliffhanger to some of you but I have things I have to do that are important things I have to do, I have 2 projects to do for school(I HATE SCHOOL) 


	5. never hate what you love

disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha.  
  
first thing off skip this if you would be offended by any thing related to rape.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome went to wake up inuyasha after making breakfest since every one else was gone, Gandpa was out doing Kami only knows what, Sota is at at friends house, and mom is at the store, and Kagome and inuyasha kinda slept in late.  
  
"inuyasha it's time to get up"kagome said in the sweetist voice you have ever heard in your life, and shook inuyasha gently as possible without him getting mad.  
  
"huh, oh why are you wakeing me up kagome"inuyasha said not being able to get mad at her for some reason.  
  
"it's time for breakfest and after that it's time for your training to start"kagome said winking at him.  
  
"oh and I picked out and outfit for you to wear also"kagome said poniting to the clothes on the dresser.  
  
with that said kagome went down stairs and put the plates out on the table, she sat down and waited for inuyahsa to come down.  
  
inuyahsa came down the stairs wearing a black mucsle shirt and baggy black jeans(that didn't sagg too much ;P) kagome had a dumbfound look on her face and she noticed she was staring and staring to drool, she queitly looked away.  
  
"inuyasha you look great in those clothes"kagome said trying to find something to talk about while they were eating breakfest.  
  
"thanks"inuyasha said so low that he almost couldn't hear it.  
  
silence.  
  
silence.  
  
silence.  
  
inuyasha couldn't stand the silence any more and finelly started to talk.  
  
"hey, kagome were is every body?"inuyasha asked.  
  
"well moms at the store, sota's at a friends house and I don't know where grandpa is?"kagome said   
  
they finelly finished eating and kagome and inuyasha went up to her room.  
  
"inuyahsa geuss what, it's time for YOUR training now!"kagome said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
kagome truned on the radio and put it on a normal paced song.  
  
"inuyasha come here"kagome said and inuyasha did as he was told, for once.  
  
"now, watch how I move my hips OK"kagome said moving her hips to the music.  
  
"O-OK what do I do now"inuyasha said standing there clueless.  
  
"ugh"kagome said and walked over to inuyasha, she put her back up againist his chest.  
  
"OK inuyasha move your hpis with mine OK"kagome said waiting for a response.  
  
"O-O-OK"inuyasha said feeling the heat from kagome curved body.  
  
"put your hands on my hips"kagome said placeing his hands on her hips.  
  
inuyasha was starting to get nervous, and tryed to stay as calm as he could.  
  
kagome started to move her hips and inuyasha started to fallow.  
  
inuyasha was starting to get aroused by this and kagome new that it was his mating season which made it worse.  
  
'what is she doing she knows shes going to push me over the edge'inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
kagome stopped danceing when she felt that certien something aginst her leg yet again.  
  
inuyasha stopped with her knowing why she stopped.  
  
kagome went over to the radio and turned it off, and went back over to inuyasha, she looked in to his eyes and saw a glenmce of something that she couldn't quiet put her finger on.  
  
then out of nowhere inuyasha put his arms around kagomes waist and pulled her in to a hug making kagome shocked that he even had tought about doing something like this.  
  
kagome put her arms ahround him encorugeing the hug, they don't know how long they stayed like that, kagome decided that it would be fun to mess around with inuyasha alittle.  
  
she pulled her hand up near his head with out him noticeing and scracthed behind his ear she loved his reaction.  
  
inuyasha jumped and then wimpered once he new what she was doing he started to growl (he wasn't growling because he's mad or anything he growling in a good way ;p)  
  
she pushed him on the bed and got on top of him and started to scrath his ears more, makeing him nuzzle into her and purr.  
  
she stopped for a second and held the tip of his ear and blew in it, making him moan in response, which she liked alot.  
  
"aww, thats so cute inuyasha, I found your weak spot"kagome said with a defeating smile.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a weak spot!"inuyasha said blushing.  
  
kagome closed her eyes and giggled, inuyasha found this a purfect opertunity to get revenge on her.  
  
inuyasha put his hands on kagomes waist and fillped her over so that he was on top of her, kagome stoped giggling and started to laugh uncontrollable.  
  
inuyasha started tickleing her to no end.  
  
"inuyasha stop,I give up"kagome said in between laughs.  
  
inuyasha didn't stop he was having to much fun.  
  
"oh no you don't your not getting out of it that easy"inuyahsa said starting to tickle her more.  
  
inuyasha didn't relize how much he was useing his nails and accdiently cut kagomes side.  
  
inuyasha imeditly stopped.  
  
kagome looked down at where she felt pain and saw blood.  
  
"kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I"inuyasha was cut off by kagomes own words.  
  
"its OK inuyasha its nothing to sereus"kagome said with a reasuring smile.  
  
kagome tryed to get up but inuyasha wouldn't let her.  
  
"kagome stay right her I'll go get some bandges and stuff"inuyasha said hurring away.  
  
kagome sat there thing about what had happned in the last few minutes.  
  
inuyasha came back with all the supplies he needed for kagome.  
  
"kagome, I am truly sorry about that"inuyasha said with a shameful look on his face.  
  
"it's OK inuyasha it was an accadient, I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to"kagome said giving hima smile, inuyasha relaxed a little.  
  
kagome was about to get up but again inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"why are you getting up kagome?"inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have to get a different shirt to put on"kagome answered.  
  
"I'll get it for you"inuyasha said and got a shirt out of her closet.  
  
"lift your arms"inuyasha said simply.  
  
"huh?"kagome said confused.  
  
"lift your arms"inuyasha said again.  
  
kagome just shurrged it off and lifted her arms in the air.  
  
inuyasha took the ends of her shirt and started to pull it off and before she had time to protest inuyasaha had kagomes shirt off.  
  
"INUYASHA!"kagome screeched.  
  
"what?, I am just trying to help kagome"inuyasha said.  
  
inuyasha look at her and kagome knew it and didn't seem to mind so much.  
  
"inuyasha do you think you could put my shirt back on now?"kagome asked.  
  
inuyasha couldn't hold himself back any more and kissed her.  
  
kagome wasn't excpecting it but she couldn't help but give in to it.  
  
kagome started to kiss him back just as much.   
  
inuyasaha started to kiss down her neck, he started sucking hard on her neck, he moved down to her collerbone and nipped it a little getting a moan from kagome.  
  
inuyasha got down to her breast and took it in his mouth making kagome pant.  
  
hearing her pant made him want her more, he sucked harder and made kagome moan to no end.  
  
"inuyasha"kagome managed to get out.  
  
inuyasha got down to the cut that kagome had he lick it this making kagome whimper.  
  
"inuyasha stop"kagome said.  
  
inuyasha didn't stop he was to caught up in the sweet teast of kagome.  
  
inuyasha started to lick the cut more hungerly.  
  
"inuyasha stop"kagome said starting to get nervous.  
  
"inuyasha, STOP!"kagome said trying to push him off but he pushed her back down and growled.  
  
she looked into his eyes and they were red she figered it out it was his mateing season.  
  
He wanted to mate.  
  
Kagome had to think of something before inuyasha did some thing he might regret and she might to.  
  
"SIT!"kagome yelled.  
  
inuysha addmticly snapped out of his trance.  
  
kagome was curled up in a little ball againist the wall staring at inuyasha.  
  
"kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to but that wasn't me it was my youaki side"inuyasha said.  
  
He got no response, she just sat there looking down.  
  
inuyasha went over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"kagome, I think that I should leave, its not safe for you for me to stay here"inuyasha said and got up to walk away.  
  
before he even took a step kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
"inuyasha don't go, it would be like throwing out family, so please stay"kagome said with pleading eyes.  
  
"you want me to stay after what just happen?"inuyasha said covering his eyes with his bangs.  
  
"yes"kagome said in a sweet whisper.  
  
"but why kagome"inuyasha asked as he kneeled down next to her.  
  
"inuyasha you mean to much to me and I know that wasn't you"kagome said.  
  
"kagome..."inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
kagome returned his embrace.  
  
inuyasha pulled away and looked into kagome's eyes and he saw some thing.  
  
Trust.  
  
inuyasha saw trust in her eye's, even after what he did she still trusted him?  
  
inuyasha pulled kagome into a passionate kiss.  
  
inuyasha pulled away and layed her down on the bed and tuked her in.  
  
"why don't you take a nap kagome"inuyasha said and kissed her forehead and left the room to get something to eat.  
  
something I have to say I is I in no possible way support rape or any thing related to it. 


	6. what to do

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha (sniff sniff)  
  
Gomen,sorry I havn't updated in so long, I'll try harder to update more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No wonder I couldn't sense Inuyasha he is with that wench"Kikyo sneered.  
  
"I can't stand her being with him he is MINE!"Kikyo screeched.  
  
"What do you mean Kikyo, he clearly is in love with Kagome"Naraku said.  
  
'This is bound to get Kikyo to the point she will have to do something about it' Naraku thought evilly.  
  
Kikyo didn't say anything but if looks could kill Naraku would of died a million times over.  
  
"Why don't you do something about Kikyo"Naraku said.  
  
"I can't"Kikyo said now glaring at him  
  
"Why not, all you have to do is remove the barrier"Naraku said to Kikyo as if she were a kid in school.  
  
"I can't do that because I didn't want to take a chance at inuyasha trying to get her back so I made it unbreakable, including you, but the only way I can bring down the barrier is if I have inuyasha's blood"Kikyo stated.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that"Naraku asked.  
  
"If we can't get inuyasha's blood we have to get the thing best to it,his brothers"Kikyo said.  
  
"Thats going to be more diffuclet than you think,but I will put Kagura and Kanna to find him as soon as possible"Naraku said.  
  
"Good"Kikyo said and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagomes era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome wole up and went down stairs to get breakfast. Kagome walked down stairs to find that only Sota and Inuyasha were home.  
  
Inuyasha was at the table stuffing his face with ramen and Sota was playing video games. Kagome got some ramen and went over to the table and sat down next to Inuyasha.   
  
"Hi Inuyasha"Kagome said in a cheery voice.  
  
Inuyasha just looked up from his bowl of ramen and smiled with a mouth full of ramen casing kagome to give a giggle.  
  
"What are you so cheery about this morning"Inuyasha asked when he was done with his ramen.  
  
"Nothing"Kagome said.  
  
"OK, so what are we going to do today?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure"Kagome said.  
  
Thinking for a minute she thought of some thing after looking over to the calender.  
  
"I know, why don't we go to to the fair that there having tonight"kagome said happily.  
  
"thats a great idea but you forgot one thing kagome, I A DEMON REMEBER!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I know that stuipd,but its a new moon so you'll be in human form, so you wanna go?"Kagome said.  
  
"I guess if theres nothing else to do"Inuyasha answered with a sigh crossing his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the fair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked at everything with wide eyes.  
  
"Neat huh?"Kagome asked looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha only nodded.  
  
"What should we do first?"Kagome siad talking more to herself.  
  
"We should get something to eat"Kagome said draging Inuyasha to a booth where they had pocky.  
  
So what ya think, Please reveiw, thanks a bunch.  
  
love ya's, lunababy14, Ja Na 


End file.
